The Rules of Nature
by Pixieblade
Summary: A little 58/10K interlude PWP


**The Rules of Nature**

Rating/Pairing: M; 58/10K

He pulled up tight behind him, fingers lightly running through long hair, gently scraping along the soft sides of his throat, down the base and over his collar bones. There was a soft catch in the others breathing and he smiled around his tongue as it flicked out and ran over the throbbing pulse of the vein straining against his skin, a disjointed reminder of how close they were to the other, so close, so hot….

Everything screamed that this was so not right, so unexpected and against the rules of nature, but who was he to question this? It's not like he'd ever been a big fan of the 'rules of nature,' after all. Come to think of it, he'd practically invented the 'how to screw with nature' book. But this…this was so wrong and so right and he just knew that this wasn't the first time they'd been like this, but he couldn't figure out from where or when they could have ever touched like this before, but then he moaned and the smile was back and he realized he didn't really care as long as those sounds kept tumbling unconsciously out of that soft, kiss swollen mouth.

He reached down and slipped his free hand down the length of his chest, fingers tracing the slight bumps of heaving ribs through the black tank top, breath shaky, or was that his heartbeat? _Something_ was heaving against his chest; _something_ was causing small tendrils of delight to quiver through his nervous system as they wound down his body like those ghostly vines when he was in his other form but he wasn't and they weren't and he couldn't quite get his brain to figure out what was touching him so deliciously and then he realized he didn't really care as long as they kept touching him.

His fingers slipped away from the heaving chest and dipped lower, tangling in feather soft hair and constricting elastic and met fevered flesh in a dance he knew instinctively and again he felt that twang of recognition, but he didn't know where or how and as the flesh slid back and forth through his fingers all the curiosity in the world was banished as he bit down on the soft joint between neck and shoulder. The soft cry and arching of back making his hand clench just a tiny bit harder, just enough to cause the other to whimper his name into the quiet of the night and he smiled again before licking a hot line from ear to chin, tilting the long, slender neck with fingers still wound loosely in flowing hair. The other's panting breaths against his lips, their gentle puffs of breath carrying a soft begging of his name in to the stillness.

He smiled again and this time it reached his eyes. He was doing this; no one else. Not some random person in some random, run down dive on the outskirts of some nameless town. It was his name on those gloriously scarlet kiss stained lips, his fingers curling around that pulsing skin and muscle as it sporadically clenched and unclenched as he drew closer and closer to the edge and it was his eyes reflected in those glowing pools of fire. This was all his doing and the heady feel of power and want and glowing need that reflected the unconscious and unbidden thought from somewhere deep, deep inside of him that breathed out as they came together, _'Finally,'_ it sighed and yes, yes…

"Finally. God I thought you'd never look at me that way again." His voice was a purr against his ear and he had to smile.

"Sorry, seems like I'm a bit of a slow learner." He laughed half-heartedly; he couldn't believe it'd taken them this long.

"Nah, man, but if you need a few refresher courses, I know this great tutor…"

A mock slap to sun-drenched flesh and then he was on his back and looking up through a cascade of shadow-black red hair that flowed gracefully around the edges of his face and tickled his ears. He sighed as he ran moon-pale fingers through their glowing lengths and drew that favored face closer for another silken kiss and curled in closer against the warm skin.

"It's nice to remember, but…I think I prefer this you better." He mumbled sleepily into the soft contours of his neck.

"Hmm…and why's that?"

"Because this you saved me first. You're a constant reminder of everything I've gained."

A tensing of shoulders as he drew back slightly, frown furrowing the soft skin between his eyes, "And lost?"

"Ah, well, I guess so, but in the long run, finding you has brought me the past and the future and everything I could ever have wanted and more."

"So...its okay then, this I mean?"

Reaching up, tender fingers brush away fear marked skin and hair and then the shimmer is back in glowing eyes, "Yes, yes…"

It's all he can manage around that lump in his throat, but as their lips once more cling and their bodies crest and fall together, a ship and its oceanic love, he finds that he doesn't care, _he_ knows, and that's all that maters. He smiles ruefully around an invading tongue, _yes, he always has_.

Fin.


End file.
